Thursdays
by xoElle23
Summary: Haley isn't having a very good day. Oneshot!


**Hello once again! Another Naley oneshot just for you readers! Set late season 4. You can pick the couples because other than Naley, none are mentioned. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Ever since she was young, Haley James had loved Thursday's.

In elementary school the teacher always gave a spelling test on Thursday and Haley liked spelling tests.

They also served Mac-N-Cheese in the cafeteria on Thursday.

This year her fourth period advanced English lit teacher always said Thursday was 'Free Read Day', which meant for an hour she could read whatever she pleased quietly and get an A for it.

She also loved the excitement of Thursday. It gave you that jolt you needed to finish the week, knowing that Friday was just around the corner and you had a whole weekend on its way.

So you can imagine how upsetting it was when Haley James Scott got up one Thursday morning and realized that it was not going to be a good day.

She did not feel well; her six month pregnant body had chose to abuse her today. Her feet were swollen, her head hurt, her stomach was upset, and she was extremely tired since the baby hadn't let her sleep last night.

Walking into the kitchen, she realized that her husband had left early with Lucas for a morning basketball practice. Great, now she'd have to drive herself to school.

Some might say that when you're six months pregnant, tired and not feeling well, and in a bad mood after only being up for five minutes, it qualifies as an excuse to stay home from school. Haley James Scott did not agree with this. School was important to her and unless she was on her death bed or in labor, she was going to school whether she felt well or not.

An hour later she was at her locker, slowly twisting in her combination: 23- Nathan's number, 3- Luke's number, 5- the number of siblings she had, and 16- the age she was when she got married. The locker popped open. Grabbing her chemistry book, her 'Morning' binder, and a notebook, she stuffed them into her shoulder bag and made her way to first period.

"Hey there, tutor-wife!" Brooke chirped walking up. "So listen, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. I have a math test last period and I'm totally unprepared. I was hoping since we have study hall together you could help me cram?"

Haley sighed; she really didn't feel like doing this today. "Brooke, why didn't you study before the day of the test?"

"Well I planned to, but then a marathon of the O.C. came on and I sort of got distracted." The brunette frowned. "Please Haley? Pretty, pretty please with Adam Brody on top? If I fail this test then I'm dead."

"Fine. I'll see you third period in the tutor center. Don't be late." She said giving in.

Brooke grinned. "You rock tutor-lifesaver!" Blowing Haley a kiss, she happily walked off.

**-x-**

"Okay, clear away your things everyone. Pop quiz time." Mrs. Calloway said.

Haley groaned. Of all the things she wanted to do today, a pop quiz was not anywhere near the top of the list. She took the papers from the person in front of her and passed all but one back.

_Question 1: What radioactive Natural Element has a boiling point of 3198 degrees Celsius, a melting point of 1050 degrees Celsius, and an atomic weight of 227?_

She wracked her brain but nothing came to mind. Putting her head in her hands, she closed her eyes to think…..

"Haley? Haley! _Mrs. Scott!_"

"Huh?" Haley looked up to find the teacher standing over her. Glancing around the room she noticed that besides herself and the teacher, the room was empty.

"You fell asleep." Mrs. Calloway said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Calloway I'm so sorry. I've just been so tired and I'm not feeling well-"

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't have come to school today." She took Haley's paper and saw that there was nothing on it except a small puddle of drool. "I'm afraid that will be a zero, Mrs. Scott."

Haley gasped. "But I've never gotten a zero in my life! Please, let me make it up. I'll do extra credit or take a harder test-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, but since you were present in class I cannot let you make this up. You may go now."

"But I-"

"Goodbye Mrs. Scott."

Haley tried her hardest not to cry as she gathered her things and made her way to World Studies. Luckily Lucas and Nathan were in this period with her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nathan asked as soon as she entered the room.

Taking her seat between him and Lucas in the back of the room (thank god for alphabetical seating charts) she wiped a stray tear on her cheek and explained to him about first period.

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine, just calm down." He whispered soothingly.

Just then, Lucas walked in. He noticed Haley immediately. "What's wrong?"

"First period didn't go very well for her." Nathan explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry Hales. Everything will be fine."

"Feeling better now?"

Haley nodded and slowly pulled away from her husband. "A little. Kiss please."

Nathan complied and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "How about that?"

She gave a small smile. "I think I'll make it now."

**-x-**

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Nathan asked as the three exited the classroom.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If you need me you know my schedule. Don't hesitate to come and get me if you need anything. Or you can text me and I'll come and get you."

"Okay. I will."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise. Now I have to go. I promised Brooke I'd help her study for a math test." She explained.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Later Hales." Lucas said following Nathan down the hallway.

"Bye!"

"There you are! I was about to have a heart attack!" Brooke exclaimed once Haley had entered the tutor center.

"Brooke, the bell hasn't even rung yet."

"Oh well, I need as much help as I can get." She pulled out her math book and pushed it to Haley. "See this? I don't understand any of it. Why are there letters mixed in with all these numbers? It's like some sort of foreign language."

Haley rubbed her temple and turned to look down at the book. "Okay, first of all you have to start with your base number…"

**-x-**

Haley sighed as she made her way to the cafeteria after fourth period. The idea of food made her even more nauseous than she already was. Stepping through the doorway she was immediately engulfed in the smell of fish, making her urge to throw up greater than ever before.

Trying her hardest to ignore it, she got in the lunch line and grabbed a tray. "Excuse me? Where's the Mac-N-Cheese?" she asked the cafeteria workers after not seeing any set out.

"Forgot to order it." One of them answered gruffly. "Today we have fish or meatloaf." She scooped up another serving of meatloaf and slapped it onto Haley's tray. "Enjoy."

That set it off. Putting her hand over her mouth, she abandoned her tray and ran as fast as her pregnant body would go to the nearest bathroom.

Meanwhile, at the group's lunch table, Nathan had begun to worry.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure she just went to the library or something." Lucas said easily.

Nathan shook his head. "She promised to be here. She doesn't break her promises unless something is wrong."

"Nathan, hey, calm down. We'll go find her." Peyton said standing up with Brooke. "She's probably fine."

The two girls set off down the hall arm in arm only to stop a minute later, hearing a retching sound coming from the bathroom.

"Haley? Is that you?" Brooke called as they walked in.

A faint moan came from the last stall, where they could see a pair of maternity pants with two different colored shoes sticking out under the door.

"Let us in Haley." Peyton said knocking on the stall. A minute later, Haley complied. "Oh Hales."

Pushing the stall door open they found poor Haley sitting on the floor, her head in the toilet with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll go get Nathan." Brooke said quickly running out.

"Here" Peyton pulled a hair band from around her wrist and pulled Haley's hair up into a bun. "You look flushed." She put her hand up and felt the girl's forehead. "And you're burning up."

"Where's Haley?" Nathan said running in, ignoring the sign clearly marked **GIRLS** on the door. He quickly took Peyton's place and kneeled down next to his wife. "Hales, it's okay; I've got you." He pulled her to him and began stroking the back of her head.

"I brought a water bottle and some wet paper towels." Brooke said handing the items to Nathan.

Haley took a few sips of the water while Nathan wiped her face with the damp paper towels.

"We're going home." He said firmly.

She immediately began to protest. "Nathan no. I'm-"

"You are the opposite of fine; don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise. We're going home." He stood up and scooped her into his arms as if she were a baby.

"Nathan this is ridiculous, I can walk."

"I don't care, you look pale and weak. I'm carrying you."

Normally she would have continued to argue, but at this moment and time she was too tired to bother.

"Brooke, can you and Peyton take her books back to her locker?"

They nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'm gonna take her to the admissions office and sign us out."

"Go ahead, Nate. We'll tell Luke." Brooke said grabbing Haley's books. "Feel better Hales."

"Yeah, feel better." Peyton echoed.

Haley nodded weakly and buried her head into the crook of Nathan's shoulder. "I'm sleepy." She whispered.

"I know babe, we're leaving right now." Nathan said as they walked into the admissions office. Setting Haley down in one of the chairs he walked up to the desk.

"Nathan, what can I do your for?" one of the secretaries asked.

"I need to sign me and my wife out for the day."

The old woman's face was immediately full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"She's not feeling well. She threw up in the bathroom and her head feels hot." He explained. "I'm taking her home and maybe to the doctor."

The lady looked over at Haley and could immediately see that Nathan was telling the truth, the poor girl looked like death.

"Alright, just sign here and here and write that down for me." She said handing him a clipboard holding the sign-out sheet. Nathan did so and was handed two yellow passes in case a teacher stopped them, proving that they had been excused for the day. "Okay, that's it. You can go."

"Thanks." Nathan picked Haley up again and headed towards the exit.

"Get well soon Haley!" she called after them.

**-x-**

"Nathan!"

Nathan popped his head into their bedroom. "Yeah Hales?"

"What happened?" she asked softly. "I remember throwing up at school and you coming in…"

He chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed. As soon as they had got home he had given her some medicine, tucked her into bed, and called the doctor.

"I signed us out and brought you home. You fell asleep." He explained. "While you were out I called the doctor and he said it was normal. You're probably stressed out and tired, which with the pregnancy caused you to feel so sick."

"How long was I asleep?"

He glanced at the clock. "About four hours."

"Oh god, I have so much to do." She said getting up.

"Oh no you don't." he helped her lay back down.

"Nathan I have to find out about the work I missed so I can hand it in tomorrow."

"We're staying home tomorrow."

"Oh, there is no way-"

"The doctor said you need to relax." He interrupted. "He said a day off would do you some good. And I refuse to leave you home alone all day."

"Nathan-"

"Please, Hales, just give me this one. Please."

She sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Oh, and by the way, I called the school and talked to your first period teacher." Nathan smiled. "She said you can make up the quiz Tuesday after school."

Haley gasped. "Really? How'd you managed that?"

He shrugged. "I explained to her what was going on. She said she was sorry for snapping at your earlier, she hadn't had the best morning either."

"I love you!" she said happily throwing her arms around him.

"You too, now I'm going to run you a bath so you can relax."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later she walked into the bathroom to see the tub filled with bubbles, steam rising out of it. She also noticed Nathan had lit a few candles.

"Need some help?" he asked walking up behind her. She nodded and he helped her shed her clothes and climb into the tub.

"Hey," she called as he turned to leave the room. "I don't have to take a bath by myself do I?"

Nathan smiled. "Of course not."

"Good, cuz I get lonely." She said pitifully.

"Well I'd hate for you to get lonely." Adding his clothes to the pile he climbed in behind her so she was now leaning against his chest. "Better?"

Haley let out a relaxed sigh. "Oh you have no idea."

**-x-**

**The End! Please review! They make me very happy.**


End file.
